


composure

by supaprittiest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: waverly gets a speeding ticket but also gets embarrassed





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as she saw the cop car pulled over on the side of the road, Waverly knew she had been speeding. They barely turned on their siren before she pulled over and started digging out her vehicle registration. 

She could hear the officer approaching by the crunch of snow outside her Jeep, and was about to launch into an elaborate story about how her sister had taken her phone charger in the middle of the night, and her phone had died so her alarm never gone off, and therefore was going to be late for work. At this point, she was already twenty minutes late, and knew that it would now be at least an hour before she got there. 

However, before she could start to explain herself, the words dissipated in her brain. The cop who had pulled her over was the very same as the one who had come into Shorty’s just a week ago. The tall red head planted a hand on top of the Jeep, and leaned down. There was a bright curiosity behind her stony professionalism.

“Waverly?” she said, apparently as lost for words as herself, which caught Waverly off guard. The other day, she had seemed so smooth and confident in the face of Waverly’s embarrassing kick start to her stripper career. “You didn’t strike me as the criminal type.”

“I’m not!” Waverly protested quickly, too quickly to be attractive. “I mean- I’ve been known to take risks… Legally, of course.” 

Nicole smiled, trying not to laugh. Waverly noticed that the officer still hadn’t taken out her notepad to write her a ticket. 

“So, what are you gonna do to me?” Waverly asked. Nicole nearly choked. It took Waverly a second to realize the implication of what she said. “I mean how bad is this ticket going to be?”

Great. As if this couldn’t get any more embarrassing. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and wished for the moment to pass. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized about doing things with the redhead… possibly involving her handcuffs. But she would never admit to it. Nicole scribbled something down on her notepad and passed it to Waverly. 

‘One cappuccino’, it said. Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled with relief. 

“You’re still hung up on that, huh?” she asked, looking up at Nicole, who was smiling softly. “This seems like an exploitation of your authority.”

“You’re the one who tried to kick a cop out of Shorty’s,” Nicole argued, nonchalant as ever. 

“I didn’t take you to be the corrupt type,” Waverly continued, getting her feet under her. Now Nicole was the one to be flustered. “But, if these are your terms, then I’ll comply. I’m done work at four, assuming I still have a job if I ever get to Shorty’s.” 

“I’ll be there,” Nicole said, with a tone of certainty that made Waverly sure she wouldn’t miss it for the world. She watched Nicole walk back to her car, and let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. 

It wasn’t until she looked at her phone and noticed a text from Champ that she was brought back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the coffee date chapter !!

Waverly’s shift dragged by in absolute agony. The day shifts were always the worst- while there were a handful of notorious day drinkers in Purgatory, her sister included- the traffic in the bar was slim to none. Therefore, most of Waverly’s day was spent looking for menial cleaning tasks that needed to be done, and staring at the door, day dreaming of a certain red headed cop who was due to stop by any minute. 

By about three o’clock, the evening crowd was starting to trickle in. She made polite conversation with some regulars as she made their drinks, happy for the distraction from the clock on the wall. Her heart was starting to pound with anticipation, which could easily be mistaken for anxiety. She felt like a teenager with a stupid crush. 

A familiar face walked into the bar, but instead of being excited, her heart sank. 

Champ. 

“Hey baby,” he said without looking her in the eyes, and settled down at the bar with a slump that indicated that he wasn’t planning on leaving for several hours. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, a little more brusque than she had intended, and Champ noticed. 

“What, I can’t visit my girlfriend while she’s working?” he replied, a little too defensively. His words twisted around in her gut. “I was just gonna come and ask you to leave dinner out for me because I won’t be home till late.”

“I have plans tonight actually,” Waverly pointed out, wiping down the counter. 

“With who?” Champ pressed. “Not that trashy sister of yours?” 

Waverly clenched her jaw. Normally she would’ve jumped to Wynonna’s defense, but she figured that Champ would already be displeased about the reality of her plans, and didn’t need him to get more mad over it. 

“No actually, with Nicole,” she said cautiously. “We’re going for coffee.”

She didn’t miss the way Champ’s grip tightened on his glass. 

“There’s rumours going around about that cop, Waverly,” he warned. “She’s a dyke, you know.”

The word felt like a shot in the stomach, and she felt like she was going to be sick. But Champ must’ve mistaken her disgust for confusion. 

“A pussy eater, a lesbo, you know what I mean,” he elaborated. “Just watch your back, babe.”  
“How can you say that?” Waverly demanded. She was well aware of the looks they were getting from the other customers, but she didn’t care. “Do you think I’m so helpless that I can’t turn down someone’s advances if they were into me? And you think that just because she might be into women, that she’s some kind of predator?”

For once, Champ was speechless, but the look in his eyes wasn’t regretful. 

“We’re done, Champ,” she continued. The words kept coming out and it felt like she wasn’t in control of them. “I don’t want to be chained down by someone who can’t trust me enough to go for coffee with a girl who might be into girls.”

She stormed out of the bar even though her shift wasn’t due to end for another twenty five minutes. Gus was already upset with her for being late, it wasn’t like this would really make a difference. And she was confident that her aunt would understand, considering the circumstances. 

As she rounded the corner toward the cafe she had agreed to meet Nicole at, she quite literally bumped into just the person she wanted to see. Would she ever stop embarrassing herself in front of this woman? 

“I thought you weren’t off till four!” Nicole exclaimed, reaching out to gently grasp Waverly’s arms to steady her. Warmth spread throughout her from where Nicole touched her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, uh, I just broke up with Champ,” Waverly explained, somewhat nonchalantly. “I should’ve a long time ago.” 

“Come on, let’s talk about it,” Nicole offered, guiding Waverly towards the cafe. It was just then that Waverly realized this was her first time seeing Nicole out of uniform. She wore a plain white t-shirt with a pair of dark washed jeans, and her hair, which was usually braided back and concealed under her hat, fell in subtle waves down to her shoulders. It was simple enough, but something about it looked stunning on her. 

Once they had gotten their coffees, two cappuccinos to stay, they sat out on the patio. Summer didn’t last long in Purgatory, usually about two weeks in August before the autumn chill began to creep in, so Waverly was determined to make the most of it, even if it meant being seen in public with Purgatory’s most notorious lesbian. She didn’t care about what people might say, especially considering that she was starting to think she was into girls too. 

“So what happened?” Nicole asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“We started dating in high school,” Waverly explained. “He’s always been the way he is now, but back then, I thought I couldn’t do better than him. So I tolerated his childish behaviour for years. But things changed when…”

She paused for a second. She knew it was really when she had met Nicole, but she couldn’t just say that! 

“When Wynonna came back,” she continued, noticing how Nicole’s shoulders dropped a little. She tried not to read into it. “I realized that I was being held back by him, and today, he came into Shorty’s, and said a lot of rude things when I mentioned that I was seeing you tonight. That was the last straw for me.” 

Nicole’s look darkened a little. Waverly felt nauseous all of a sudden. Did Nicole think that she had broken up with Champ for her? Because that was not the case at all, though it had crossed her mind that she was suddenly free to explore where things might go with her…

“Well that’s really brave of you,” Nicole said finally. Waverly gave her a slight smile. She had been called many things over the years, but brave wasn’t usually one of them. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel… sick, I guess, that I let this go on for so long,” Waverly admitted. Nicole reached out an open palm, and Waverly gingerly placed her own hand inside of it. “But I also feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”

“Sometimes you need an experience like that to really see someone’s true colours,” Nicole replied. “Besides, how were you supposed to know how he’d react to you hanging out with the town’s first lesbian? Not like there’s a whole lot of exposure around here.”

Waverly was taken aback. Like everyone else, she had suspected that Nicole was a lesbian, due to the flirtatious nature of their conversations, but hearing it from her was both a shock and a thrill. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Waverly agreed, taking a sip from her coffee to conceal how flustered she was. “Anyway, enough about me, tell me about you!”

“Well, I just moved here from Oregon, and I’m a Capricorn,” Nicole offered, pausing to think for a second before adding, “and I think your sister is on her way over.”

“That’s not a fun fact-” she trailed off as she noticed Wynonna storming towards their table. In a panic, she tore her hand away from Nicole’s, not missing the hurt look in her deep brown eyes. 

“Waverly, why am I apparently the last person in Purgatory to hear about your breakup with Champ?” Wynonna demanded, disregarding Nicole’s presence as always. The tone of her voice seemed to indicate excitement, rather than anger, which made Waverly smile a little. “I had to hear it from Greg! Greg, of all people!”

“Because I had plans right after work…,” Waverly hinted, shooting a quick glance at Nicole, who was looking between the two of them uncomfortably. “And I was planning on telling you after so I could give you my undivided attention.” 

“Oh, hey Nicole,” Wynonna said finally, as if just noticing the redhead. “Sorry for interrupting your little date here, I’ll get out of your hair.”

Waverly waited for Nicole to say that it wasn’t a date, but she never did. And Waverly didn’t either. But Wynonna didn’t seem to notice. 

“I’ll tell you the details when I get home,” Waverly promised. Wynonna put her hands up in the air in surrender. 

“Alright, alright, point taken. See you later,” Wynonna replied, finally leaving the two of them alone. Waverly buried her face in her hands.

“Sorry, she always does this,” Waverly muttered. “She can be so oblivious.”

Nicole laughed, and gently reached out and pulled Waverly’s hands away from her face, cupping her hands with her own. 

“It’s okay,” Nicole assured. “She cares about you more than anything.”

There was a time when Waverly would have doubted the truth to that statement. But lately, Wynonna really was doing a good job taking care of her, and with each passing day, the pain of her abandonment started to ebb away. 

“Yeah, she does,” Waverly agreed, smiling. “It hasn’t always been this way, but she’s doing better now that she’s being a somewhat productive member of society.”

Nicole laughed, a sound that made Waverly grin, and her stomach flipped. How was she falling so quickly for this girl? It hadn’t even been a full two hours since she had broken up with her boyfriend of four years. And for a girl? 

They stayed out on the patio for hours, sharing random stories about their lives, until an employee of the coffee shop came out and informed them that they were closing and that they’d have to leave.

“Come on, I’ll drive you home,” Nicole offered. “Since apparently you’re too reckless to be trusted on the roads.”

“I’ll have you know that was the first time I’ve ever been pulled over!” Waverly protested. Nicole grinned. “But I won’t say no to being driven home.”

The drive home was comfortable enough that Waverly nearly tucked in her legs to sit cross legged, but she wasn’t sure how Nicole felt about feet on the seat of her car. Especially since it was a cop car, and not her personal vehicle. Instead, she stretched her legs out as far as they could go without moving the seat back, and stuck her arm out the window. She couldn’t prevent the smile that spread across her face. 

When they arrived at the homestead, Nicole killed the engine. There was a heavy weight of anticipation in the car, and it was undeniable to either of them. 

“Today was nice,” Nicole said softly to break the silence, a shy smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Waverly’s heart pounded in her throat, but she recalled how good it had felt when Nicole called her brave before.

She lunged forward and pressed her lips to Nicole’s, gripping her shoulders to keep from crashing forward. She first felt Nicole’s hands on her hips, and was worried that she was about to be pushed away, before she felt Nicole kiss her back. Only then was she able to relax. 

Her body seemed to just melt against Nicole’s, and Nicole took advantage of Waverly’s pliability, pushing her back against the car door. Their lips seperated for a moment, and Waverly’s eyes flew open to meet Nicole’s, who were just as awestruck and wild as she thought her own might be. And just like that, Nicole kissed her.

It was gentler than she expected, just a whisper against her lips that took her breath away. And then another, and another, and one which was a little firmer, and then she leaned away again to look Waverly in the eyes. 

There were a million unspoken words in the look they shared, yet neither of them said a word out loud. It was so intimate that Waverly couldn’t help but giggle. Nicole smiled back. 

“Good night, Waverly,” Nicole said softly, giving her one last kiss before settling back in her own seat.

Waverly didn’t know how she was going to manage the walk back to the house.


End file.
